


Awkwardly in love

by Darkburst87



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Kiss, Five Times, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Stancest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Stanley felt awkward around Stanford when they were younger and the one time Stanford felt awkward around Stanley after he had all of his memories back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkwardly in love

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.

1\. Fireworks on the fourth of July. 

The twins enthusiastically watch the fireworks while sitting on top of some large rocks on the beach far away from the crowd of people who have gathered on glass shard beach to also watch the fireworks. Stanley cheers loudly, enjoying the sight of the many brightly colored fireworks as they are launched up, high above them and into the sky. Stanford's smile grows larger on his face as the show continues. "They are about to do the finale!" Stanford says as loudly as possible, just loud enough for Stanley to hear.  
Stanford rearranges the way he is sitting on the large rocks next to his twin. His hand accidentally brushes against Stanley's own hand. 

Stanley's breath catches for a minute and he tries to look up at the amazing display of fireworks above them but he can't seem to tear his gaze away from Stanford, who is unaware that Stanley is staring at him. Stanley realizes that he is feeling a string of emotions as he continues to stare at his twin, he notices how large his eyes are underneath his glasses and how they seem to sparkle with more than just the light of the fireworks being reflected off of his glasses, how beautiful his smile is and how much it makes himself feel so happy to see that his twin is having a good time and that he is very happy sitting next to him under all the stars that they are now able to see more clearly than before because the fireworks show has finished, leaving behind a smoky, starry night sky above them.  
"Stanley? Are you okay?" Stanford's concerned voice snapping whatever trance he was in.  
"Y-yes I'm good. Those fireworks were amazing! We should make our own. I bet you could." Stanford laughed a small laugh before he said,  
"Yeah and then pops would kill us! Come on Stanley lets go home before mom starts to worry about us." 

Stanford stands up and he begins to walk towards their apartment, Stanley watches him for a few seconds before he finally catches up to him.  
He swears that his heart skipped a beat when Stanford grabbed his hand and held on to it.  
"So we won't get separated, it would take us a lot longer to get home if I lost you and had to find you in the dark."  
Stanford says upon noticing the questioning expression on his twins face. Stanley just nods his head in silent agreement as they begin to pick up their pace. He silently thinks to himself, his thoughts are loud. _'I don't know what I would do if either of us were to lose the other. He's my best friend, my twin brother and...he's very important to me in a way that I don't know how to explain.'_

 

2\. Watching a move together

 

"Stanley what are all those?"  
Stanford, now 18 years of age asks his brother when he notices him standing in the doorway to their shared room, his arms are holding a stack of video tapes.  
"It's movie night sixer! When Mom and I went to the store to pick up a few things for breakfast tomorrow, we stopped at the movie store. Let's pick a movie to watch!"  
Stanford lets out a small laugh as Stanley drops the stack of movies onto his lap from where he was sitting at his desk.  
He had been busy for a long time, focusing completely on his homework. "Okay I'll watch movies with you. Can I pick the first one?" Stanford asked him.  
"Yeah. All of these are really good movies!" Stanford picks up one of the tapes and as he hands the tape to Stanley he says, "Is this a movie that you picked or is it one that mom picked?" Stanley nervously looked off to the side once he noticed which movie his twin had given him. The movie was obviously a romantic movie..a _chick flick_. 

"Mom didn't pick this one. I did and I was actually going to watch it by myself..later..you don't have to.."  
"Let's watch it now, together. It can't be all that bad if you picked it Stanley." Stanley playfully punched Ford's shoulder as he said..  
"Thanks sixer. I think it's going to be a really good movie, I've never seen it before." Stanford smiled as he got up from his desk to sit on the floor in front of their small television. "Well let's change that." Stanford says as he watches his twin brother take the video tape out from it's box and then put into the player.  
He sits down on the floor next to Stanford, almost falling down into his lap.  
Stanley lets out a nervous laugh noticing that Stanford didn't seem bothered at all by a clumsy Stanley.  
He just smiled at him as he hit the play button on the remote control. 

 

3\. Said too much. 

Stanford's eyes widened at the sound of Stanley's fist as it connected to Crampelter's jaw. The bully held on to his jaw, on the verge of crying as he quickly scrambled to get away from the twins, and the curious eyes of his fellow classmates. Stanley stood in front of His twin, he held his hand out for him to take, he helped him to stand up.  
Stanford was shaking. Stanley pulled him closer, as he softly spoke to him, "Hey it's gonna be alright sixer. Come on..let's skip class just this once. Please?" Stanford was still shocked from what Crampelter had said to him before his twin had socked him hard, in his jaw. Stanford hesitated before he nodded his head, allowing Stanley to lead him out of the crowded hallway of their school. He looked around nervously, knowing that all eyes were on them. Stanley also knew that people were staring but he didn't care and he silently dared anyone to say anything to them. 

A few minutes later found them across the street front their school, in the park and underneath the cool shade of a large oak tree. Stanley leaned his back against the tree and Stanford laid on his back next to him. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. The first to break the silence was Stanford.  
"He called me a freak and he also said that there is something seriously wrong with me."  
Stanley took a deep breath before he said,  
"I heard that part. Don't you know that there is nothing wrong with you? Don't you know how amazing you are? Don't you know h-how much I--how much I.."  
Stanford's eyes met Stanley's own as he felt Stanley's fingers run through his hair, this comforting action was familiar to them both.  
He patiently waited for him to go on, to finish what he was about to say to him. He hung on to every word he had said so far. "How much you what?" Stanford asked, noticing that Stanley had stopped moving his fingers through his hair.  
His hand stayed in his hair, perfectly still, not moving until Stanford leaned into the touch.  
Stanley could feel his heart beating like a drum as his brother asked him again,  
"How much you what? Stanley. Tell me. Please?"  
Stanley swore under his breath as he brought his hand back down to his side, but instead of the grass touching the palm of his hand like he had expected, the top of Stanford's hand was there instead. Stanley allowed the warmth of his twin's hand to calm him as he said,  
"How much I love you. I love you Ford..I love you more than just..what I mean to say is that I'm in love with you and now you probably hate me and I don't blame you at all if you do because there _is_ something _seriously wrong_ with _me_ and and..."  
Stanley couldn't go on anymore because Stanford had moved so quickly, he had pulled Stanley down on top of him, hard, with both of his hands, deeply twisted into the material of his shirt. His lips met Stanley's own in a silencing kiss that was filled with such an intense amount of passion that Stanley had only thought existed in film, in movies about love and romance. Stanley broke the kiss, pulling his face away from his brother who still laid there, beneath him. He had not put that much space between them really.  
He started to think that he should probably do that and he began to move away until he felt Ford's fingertips gently touching the side of his face, softly stroking his cheek and his jaw. Stanley quickly abandoned his plan to put more space between them and instead something in him snapped, and his lips covered his twin's once again, and they didn't stop kissing until they had to both catch their breaths.

"Well since we have all this free time today..would you want to get some more work done on the boat?" Stanford asked him.  
"Yeah that sounds good. Sure lets do that." Stanley answered back. Stanford sat up slowly, his fingers intertwined in Stanley's own before he stood up completely.  
Stanley stood up, placing his own hands in the pockets of his jeans. Stanford had his hands clasped tightly behind himself.  
He rocked back on his heels with a shy smile on his face upon noticing that Stanley's face was almost as red as a tomato. 

 

4\. Prom date.

A few weeks had passed since that day in the park and not much had changed between the two of them.  
Except for maybe...a couple of things..a couple of really important things...and these things came surprisingly _easy_ to them now, when once they had thought that these things would be impossible for them. _Impossible and wrong_. But together they had noticed that it didn't feel wrong and so they would continue to kiss and hold each other almost any chance that they had gotten to..any chance that the two of them were alone together.  
They had decided to take things _slow_ in their relationship and everything was going great until...

"Stanley! Stanford! Have either of you asked any ladies at your school to go with you to prom tomorrow night?" Their mom asked them at the dinner table one evening.  
Stanford dropped his fork onto his plate, causing a loud sound upon impact.  
Stanley spoke up first, answering her question with as much of a calm and confidant sounding voice as he possibly could,  
"Yes! We both have dates for prom! We asked them out to prom today and they said yes."  
"I'm so happy to hear that!! Who are these lucky ladies? Will I get to meet them before prom?" Their mother asked, unable to hide the excitement and happiness in her voice.  
Stanley thought fast, trying his hardest to not show just how incredibly anxious, he truly was..as he answered her,  
"No can do! They won't be in town until the last minute. They are best friends and they have things they need to take care of before prom so we will be meeting them there." Their mother frowned and she said, "Thats too bad. Well can you two at least get a couple of good photos for me?"  
Stanford said, "Yes we can do that. No problem." 

Later on that evening once the twin's were in their room, alone together, the door shut and locked..Stanley with his arms around Stanford's waist said,  
"We have to find a couple of girl's who would want to take pictures with us and dance with us at the prom now." Stanford sighed as he nodded his head in agreement with his twin. On his face he wore a frown and upon noticing it, Stanley turned him around to face him, his arms on his waist once again as he looked into his eyes and he said,  
"Hey cheer up sixer! It's going to be alright. We can get through it. For what it's worth I would rather you be my date for prom." Stanford rolled his eyes.  
"That can't happen Stanley." He said, his voice sounding both disappointed and defeated all at once.  
"There's always a-after prom. Mom and pops are going out of town that night and we get the whole house to ourselves." Stanley said, his voice filled with hope and something else.. Stanford smiled as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Stanley's lips. Stanley pulled him in for a warm embrace, as he spoke softly into one of Stanford's ears,  
"I want you. Tomorrow night. After prom. I want to do that..with y-you if you want that too. We don't have to do anything if you don't want to..if you.."  
Stanford took a step back from Stanley, his gaze never leaving Stanley's own as he gently reached out for his twin's hand.  
He held on to it, his grip grew tighter with every word he spoke as he said,  
"Yes I want to do that with you...tomorrow night. I love you Stanley."  
Stanley's face lit up as he pulled Stanford in for a very heated, very passionate kiss. "I love you too." Stanley said with a soft tone of voice between kisses. 

 

5\. Shattered dreams and broken trust. 

"We can't do this forever..it just isn't realistic and we both know that." Stanford said as he sat on the swing set next to Stanley, his hands held tightly onto the pamphlet of Stanford's dream school. Stanley was losing a battle here and he knew it. His voice shook despite his best efforts as he said,  
"No I didn't know that but I know that now. What happened to you and me forever? What happened to me and you sailing away on the Stan 'o war together? Going on adventures and exploring the world together?" Stanford placed a hand gently on one of Stanley's shoulders before he stood up to leave. 

As he began to walk away he said to his twin,  
"We grow up. We move on and _things change_. I'm sorry." Stanley was left alone on the swing set, his head in his hands and tears streaming down his face. 

 

After he had composed himself enough he went to the high school after hours and he headed straight to the vending machine for his favorite snack, toffee peanuts. 

 

 

\+ 1 After everything. 

 

A much older Ford Pines had pulled his twin brother aside and away from the crowd of people at the mystery shack.  
Stan had successfully regained all of his memories from hopefully what would be their last encounter with the dream demon, Bill Cipher.  
To both of their knowledge they were alone. Ford took a deep breath in and out before he asked Stan something that he had been wanting to ask him for the longest time and he was very anxious and he felt strangely awkward. But what felt worse was that he was afraid.  
He was afraid when he had to erase his twin's memories with that gun and he was afraid now..he was afraid Stan would say no. 

But he wasn't afraid for very long because as soon as he asked Stan if he would give him a second chance and if he would run away with him to sail across the ocean together Stan said **yes** and without any hesitation he grabbed a hold of Ford's shoulders and he pulled him in, kissing him over and over again.  
Ford happily returned every kiss he got until they were both nearly breathless from it. 

"You remembered _that_ about us." Ford whispered out loud for them to both hear.  
Stan smiled before he said, "I told you that I remembered _everything_ didn't I?"  
Ford nodded his head before he readjusted his glasses, his eyes meeting Stan's own.  
"We should go back out there and tell them that we are leaving. We should tell them that we are closing the shack." Stan said.  
"But you _love_ the shack.." Ford said quietly.  
Stan pulled him in for one more warm embrace, his voice soft and warm on the shell of his ear as he whispered,  
"I love you more sixer. I always have and I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kuddos/comments. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
